Jikan no henkō
by Silver2010
Summary: Jikan no henkō means Changing Time. This is a story of Draco Malfoy doing just that. Even if at the time he hadn't planned on it. He will get the chance to relive his life from before he meets Harry Potter and finds new information about the Malfoy's along the way. This story is a Time Travel AU and features an older thinking, wiser, nicer Draco Malfoy. Rated M to be safe.


**Ok. So I have had this chapter sitting mostly complete for a few years. I completed another chapter of Henshin and thought I would post this one too. That way I can see if I want to write more chapters for this one and maybe get back into writing more frequently then I have been. It will also give me more stories to put onto a steady update schedule that I want to make. This way I won't burn myself out on one story and can work on another if I hit writer's block on where I want to go. I do not own Harry Potter characters or the rights to the franchise. I own the books, movies and posters but that is it. The only profit that I make off of this story is in the form of reviews, favorites and follows. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This is a Time AU. If there are people who do not like them then please pick out another story. This story will contain an older thinking, wiser, nicer Draco Malfoy. Pairings for this story are undecided at this time.**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy sends himself back in time to before he meets Harry Potter. He doesn't find out until after he has done so that it is a rare gift of the Malfoy line that can only be used once. It cannot be changed by any other time altering magic. Thankfully the one that is sent back gets to keep all of their memories. They are also treated like they are still their adult selves by the spell that senses when someone underage does magic.**

Chapter One: The Wish

Draco Malfoy was tired. It was the Ministry's fault. For once, it honestly was and it wasn't because Draco was just complaining about them. He wasn't interested in doing so either.

Malfoy wasn't exhausted emotionally or physically from work. He was an independent Potions Master and enjoyed what he did. It was expected to be worn out owning and operating a business. His family was everything he had ever wanted. A loving wife, a son to be proud of and parents who loved the family he created for himself.

There were reasons he wasn't happy. The first was Harry Potter. Draco no longer cared about being Potter's enemy. That particular desire had died when Potter had saved him from being burned to death in the last battle with Voldemort. A dry chuckle escaped him as a hand carded through pale blond locks.

 _"I'm so tired I can think the Dark Lords' name without flinching,"_ the blond haired man thought. He closed eyes filled with bitterness.

Potter had been living his life to the fullest. He had married Ginny Weasley and had three children called James, Albus and Lily. It was just like Potter to name his children after deceased loved ones and people he respected. Silver eyes opened with a hint of approval in their depths.

Draco had been surprised when Scorpius, his son, had come home over the holidays bearing news about Albus Potter. He had expected them to be at odds but at least tolerate each other. Instead his son had become friends with Albus and learned that Albus's middle name was Severus. This had shocked the silver eyed one though more due to Albus's middle name then his friendship with Scorpius.

The blond haired male trusted Scorpius to know who wouldn't be a good friend to him. His son was a surprisingly good judge of character. This name information also informed Draco that Potter respected Severus Snape enough to give one of his children his first name.

 _"Even if it is just as a middle name,"_ the grey eyed man mused. He heaved a sigh and forced his thoughts back on track.

Potter had gotten a job in a Muggle business after school. He had been doing it for years. How long Draco hadn't known exactly and didn't mind not knowing. It wasn't like it was any of the blonds business anyway. The _Daily Prophet_ , on the other hand, had wanted to know every detail about it.

 _"Annoying bastards,"_ the Malfoy patriarch sneered. Understanding now why Potter hated the press as much as he had. As this had stood, the Ministry of Magic had been more annoying. They had been more interested in getting Harry to be an Auror then leaving him alone. The Boy, now a man, Who Lived had fallen for one of their tactics. Which tactic it might have been, the blond knew hadn't been something the Chosen One wanted to ignore.

 _"Probably a threat to his family and in-laws,"_ the silver eyed male suspected.

At first Harry Potter had thrived during the first few years. He had become the youngest Auror with the highest number of cases solved. Unfortunately, one of the enemies he had made had come after and killed his wife and children. That hadn't been the last of it either. Potter had also lost all of the rest of the Weasleys, their spouses, children and his godson, Teddy Lupin, to the same criminal.

A fact that had come to light later had been that the Ministry had let the wizard who had done it go. Their excuse had been that the wizard could lead them to his cohorts. This had been after Ginny and her children died, but before everyone else had.

Potter had refused to let the Ministry repeat their mistake so he killed the wizard himself. The Ministry, instead of rewarding him, had issued a warning. They warned the grieving widower not to kill either on or off the job. Potter had been unable to heed that warning.

 _"It was a no win situation. Potter hadn't had a choice but to kill on the job,"_ Draco fumed. He was furious on Potter's behalf. It was an Auror's job to catch or kill criminals. It made the silver eyed male wonder how stupid the Ministry of Magic was. Shaking his head, Malfoy turned his thoughts back to the topic at hand.

Potter had been sent to Azkaban for a month for killing a demented witch on the job. This caused Harry Potter to have a mental melt down. It was so bad that Potter had to be admitted to St. Mungos.

 _"Assholes pushed him back into doing his job, then punished him for doing it,"_ silver eyes narrowed in anger and regret. He felt anger on his former rival's behalf for the injustice done to him. His regret was that no one had left him alone to grieve and recover. It hadn't helped that those who could help him were already dead and the others who could weren't allowed to see him.

The icing on the cake had to have been the new laws the Ministry had placed on the wizarding world. They limited who could kill on the job if given no choice, what spells would be used and how many times a day those spells could be used. This had severely handicapped the Law Enforcement departments from doing their jobs.

The Ministry of Magic had also put into effect dozens of other laws that restricted everyone capable of using magic. These restrictions ensured that accidental magic would be allowed in designated areas. Luckily, they had included the child's own home as one such area.

Other restrictions included three things. The first was that all magically gifted children must be examined mentally, physically and magically once a year. This meant that the Ministry had given itself legal permission to test and record a child's magical core, along with mental and physical development. The Ministry claimed that it was to prevent another Dark Lord like Voldemort from appearing.

 _"Bull shit,"_ the blond haired man snarled. Even if he wasn't a former Slytherin, he could have realized that. Those bastards just wanted access to everyone's children to have controllable pawns now and in the future.

The second restriction involved restricting where people went and when. It had nearly bankrupted the wizarding world at first. Thankfully the Ministry had wisely clarified that home, work, school and places that carried basic necessities were the only places everyone was allowed to go to. That had placed countless extracurricular activities on the banned list. They idiotically explained that wizarding sports, like Quiddich, and tamed magical creature shows, zoos and races were also banned.

 _"Their stupidity knows no bounds,"_ Draco thought with a disgusted snort.

The Ministry of Magic's final stupid law had been what finally sealed their fate. They had revealed their official banned spell list. It had the spell _Obliviate_ on it. Their punishment for using any of the newly banned spells was being sent to Azkaban. This meant that no one could _Obliviate_ anyone ever again.

 _"Those nitwits should have just given everyone permission to kill them. It would have been less painful,"_ the former Slytherin frowned in irritation at the wizarding government.

Now no one wanted to listen to the Ministry of Magic. Half of the Wizarding world was imprisoned for silly laws. The other half collapsed in on itself. Everyone recklessly used their spells and now the Muggles knew magic existed. A war had erupted between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. No one listened to anyone any more. Everything had descended into chaos.

 _"If I could go back in time, I would stop things from becoming like this."_ His silver eyes closed warily. This was something the blond had been thinking about off and on for years now. His family hadn't been able to leave the house in weeks. Food had to be rationed, but would only last three more days. After that they all would starve. Determination surged through him. He refused to allow that to happen.

 _"I wish that I went back in time to before I met Harry Potter."_ Silver eyes snapped shut as he concentrated on that one though and desire. It didn't matter if it was impossible. At this moment, it made sense that it could and would happen. For the first time every fiber of his being wanted it to happen from his body to his mind right down to his very soul. He was too involved in concentrating on his wish to notice what happened around him.

Magic swirled around the silver eyed male going faster and faster. A rainbow of colors tinged the miniature tornado of power that circled the blond haired man. Rapid pulses had one think that it was a heart rather than pure magic. Finally there was a brilliant flash. The former Slytherin disappeared. Draco Malfoy was embraced by darkness and knew no more.


End file.
